Paramedic
A /vg/station original. Paramedics are responsible for finding the dead and the mortally wrecked. Read: Xenobiologists. Your job is to find them on your Crew Monitoring Computer inside your Paramedic Station Batcave. You need a general grasp of medicine and medical systems to function at base level and keep people alive Inprovaline and Dexalin can keep people in critical condition from death in enough time to get them in the Medbay for the Medical Doctors to repair damage shove them in cryo. Skilled players will be able to heal everything but internal damage where a Surgeon has to let you in unless you get access from Loose cannon cop. You need help from your "friends" at Chemistry who can cook you up life saving pills and if they are skilled too, can give you entire pill bottles of mixed live-saving pills. Essentially saving people at their work desk without them having to leave. Everything but the Ambulance You start in your Paramedic outfit and a cigarette. At the start of the shift you should go grab your paramedic vest (GREAT storage capacity), gloves, and extended oxygen tank from your wardrobe locker. Next to it is a locked box with Paramedic EVA gear, it's reskinned Space suit for getting the dead from space (and the Toxins Test Chamber). There is also spare gas masks, Smokes, Oxygen deprivation medkit, and an emergency toolbox at your disposal. Be sure to fill up your air tank with the Big blue O2 Canister (Place inside, click it to open the menu set release pressure to max by hitting the rightmost plus , then set the release valve to "Open", SET IT TO CLOSED then hit remove tank. You now have internals that can last all round). Behind the tank is a white rectangular console that can dispense some important tools for the early part of the round. It won't last so don't waste it all. Outside in the Medbay is some other few things that can make your job easier. In storage you can find Health Scanner Huds which act as a way to tell people conditions from a distance, medical belts that can hold medical supplies, more medical supplies (don't take the anti-tox kits, you can dispense anti-tox from the Big NanoMed Plus located around Medbay.), Biosuits for infections and SPACE CLEANER. Proper dead person extraction So you refresh the computer and see somebody died in Xenobiology how would you go get him? *Step by step guide here we go: **Make sure you are pulling a roller bed behind, or got a collapsed one in your hands. **Take the bed and run over to the location, if you can not get inside ask the AI, borg, or anybody who has access to let you in. **Get in and locate the body, if you can't find it OPEN ANYTHING THAT COULD HIDE A DEAD BODY and if it isn't there then go back. **Put the roller bed on the same tile as the person **'BUCKLE THAT PERSON TO THE ROLLER BED AND MOVE THE NOW OCCUPIED BED TO MEDBAY. DO NOT DRAG THE DEAD BODY AND LEAVE A TRAIL OF BLOOD. THEY NEED THAT BLOOD, YOU KNOW.' Unless you are into that sort of thing. **Drop off the patient at THE WILD RIDE *'Funfact: just about anything that keeps the patient/corpse off the ground will work for safe non-mangling transport. Try using a body bag, or office chair! The fun will never end! Dead but not completely destroyed So the patient is dead but his wounds aren't absolutely insane? Then he can be probably be revived with the DEFIBRILLATOR! *Proper reviving techniques without relying on your medical pal: **Assess the amount of damage the patient has taken, if the health scanner reads something like 120/0/0/80, it's safe to assume you can revive him with the defibrilator. **'IF THE HEALTH SCANNER READS 432/333/221/678 THEN IT'S TIME TO HAND HIM OVER TO THIS GUY' **Inject some inaprovaline into the corpse, they're going to need it for when they're alive. **Take off his suit/jumpsuit, most likely if you do not do this step you'll just be giving the patient even more burn damage. **Turn on the defibrilator, and zap the patient on the chest. **If it is not successful, try two more times, and if both of those times don't work, it's time to drop him off at THE WILD RIDE. **If the revive IS successful however, begin putting band-aids on his boo-boos and shoving dexalin or dexalin+ down his throat(If there is no dexalin on hand begin performing CPR on the patient or ask a friend to do so.) **Eventually once the patient is out of critical you can slap him in a sleeper and inject him with more chemicals to speed up the healing process. **If the power of mundane medical band-aids and pills is too little for the patient, and they continue to fall in and out of limbo, there's always TUBES(Remember to make sure they're not bleeding when you throw them in cryogenics.) **If cryogenics doesn't work then the only hope for your patient is cloning. Critical condition patients So now it's the case where the poor Xenobiologist is in crit and you want to save him. *Guide #2 lets go: **Assess the area, if it's not safe to enter and you will die trying to get him (Read: Slimes, Traitor or Space Carp) either robust them, call for backup, or try to do it anyways. **Inject him with Inprovaline. Do it. **Use the health analyzer on him. Assess the damage, apply Dexalin or Dexalin + if you have it, if not take off both his and your mask and begin CPR. ***'IF HE IS BLEEDING SELECT THE AREA THAT IS BLEEDING AND APPLY BANDAGES!' ***Unless, for some reason, the patient has "infected wounds" ointment is optional; although slathering ointment on burnt limbs does help recover burn damage faster. ***Internal bleeding means '''NO CRYO TILL HE HAS HAD SURGERY.' ***Internal organ damage or Bone damage must be treated quickly but won't kill him as fast as internal bleeding will ***If he is infected (Pathogens Detected) that means you should probably start to panic over medical chat and hope somebody knows Virology. ***High toxic damage must be healed with Anti-Tox pills, Tri-cord or Cryo. There is no other fast treatments. ***High brute damage can be healed quick with Bicardine. There is some infinite in the Sleepers. ***High burn damage can be healed quick with Dermaline. There is some infinite in the Sleepers. ***High Respiratory damage is a lack of air and can be healed by conducting CPR on them (remove their and your mask). **Take them to Medbay and treat them or have the doctors do it. High damage patients Not as important as Critical but they do need treatment before any of it worsens. Treat them like critical patients unless someone really fucked up is not being supervised. Medium damage patients Less important. May or may not need to come inside Medbay for treatment. Low damage patients Don't bother. Not your job unless you are bored and have nothing better to do. Rare/strange occasion patients *Some rare treatments are needed for special occasions. **If the Botanist ate enough Ambrosa to kill a Space Elephant then put him in cryo. Wait a minute and if his condition does not improve let him die the toxins from Ambrosa have replaced his blood and it would be better to let him die. **Appendicitis: Get him to surgery. **Infested with an Foreign Life form: Purple thing on the hud, not hard to miss, get him to surgery unless you want a personal Jack-In-The-Box, only jack likes to run down the vents. **Genetics trouble: If the Geneticist or a clone comes by and screams "I-I-I N-EE-D AN-N-T-I-I R-E-E-TAR-D-D-D!" he probably wants Alkysine. Lost forever Traitor Paramedic is great if you want to kill someone but not too hot at stealing something assuming people start dying you can easily steal IDs and use them to get into other areas. Changeling Paramedics are even more horrifying. With the ability and knowledge to keep people hidden and just to easily decide to not find their target that they hid dead in some room can leave their job easy and changelings benefit from not having its dead prey hunted to be debrained. They are also quite versatile Revolutionaries and Cultists for such ability and to be able to flash or convert people far from the CMO's office and the main medical area, along with having a lot of medical supplies it makes being cult much easier. Category: Jobs